Arkham Origins (Batman vs The Joker)
by Braconte
Summary: Batman rethinks of all the events he has faced on Christmas Eve. Now he must defeat the Joker before he causes more chaos and save Gotham city before it's too late. Based on the last part of the video game Batman "Arkham Origins".


**Arkham Origins**

(Batman vs The Joker)

 **Blackgate Penitentiary, 1:50am**

Batman and captain Gordon just finished taking down the rest of the Joker's minions, because they were trying to kill warden Joseph. "Where's the Joker?" Batman asked captain while attending to warden Joseph for help, because he got shot by a sniper earlier. "He went through that door, towards the chapel." captain Gordon replied back as he tried to put pressure on the warden's bullet wound. It wasn't fatal, but he was lucky that the bullet only hit him on his lower left waist. Batman started walking down the hall that lead to the chapel, as he continued the dark knight went into thought and he kept thinking about all the trouble he went through to not only protect Gotham, but to also stop the villains plan once and for all. "No matter what happened tonight, remember that the Joker is just another criminal that needs to be stopped. Do not give in to his madness, because that's what he wants you to do." Batman thought to himself as he reached the chapel. He sees the clown prince of crime kneeling by the priest table laughing. Batman then walks in prepared to take down the Joker and bring him to justice. The Joker turns around as he hears the dark knight coming towards him. "Ha, Ha, Ha, oh Bats what a night." Joker said, but was then stopped as Batman grabbed him by his collar and lifted him in the air with an angry face. "Fresh off a kill and back for more." The Joker said referring to how Batman defeated Bane with his shock gloves earlier. "Banes still alive." Batman says to the Joker making him pull out the heart monitor he had in his coat and seeing how it's still beating. "Now that's not funny." The Joker said with a mad reaction on his face.

The Joker then pushed Batman away and punched him in the face with his left hand while pulling out captain Gordon's gun he took earlier during Batman's fight with Bane. He then points the gun at the dark knight's face and expresses his anger with a short talk. "All this rage, directed at me and for what? You know if you actually let me finish a sentence you might learn something. You might learn that we're not so different." The Joker said while filled with so much frustration. Without any hesitation Batman disarms the Joker from his gun and then throws him at the chairs in the back by the entrance door to the chapel. The Joker gets up and laughs it off and then tries to persuade Batman into joining him to take down Gotham. "Oh Batman when will you learn, this city is nothing but a cesspool. If you join me we can…." The Joker was cut off by Batman when he started attacking him with no warning. He then threw the villain at the window by the priest table and the Joker was now full of rage, because Batman won't admit that he's wrong. "You just can't get it through your thick skull. We both exist, because of them." The Joker said while picking up some broken shards of glass from the window and use to fight Batman. " **GIVE UP, YOU'VE LOST** " Batman yelled at the Joker as he prepared to attack the bad guy with his fist.

The Joker tried to attack Batman with one of the shards of glass in his left hand, but the dark knight dodges it and disarms his weapon. The Joker tried to strike him again with the other shard of glass in his right hand, but Batman quickly dodges it again and disarms the weapon from his hand. He then proceeds to punch the clown prince of crime repeatedly with both of his fist. The Joker couldn't do anything, know how Batman is more quicker and faster than him, so he just let it be until the dark knight stopped. Eventually Batman did stop punching the bad guy and he threw the Joker on the floor right next to the priest table. The Joker laughs it off seeing how he enjoyed the beating from the crime fighter. "That's why you do it isn't it, you love the way it feels." The Joker said, but was then punched in the face again by Batman. "Come on baby beat me until your knuckles bleed. You and I both know it's the only way to stop me." The Joker said. Batman grabbed the clown prince of crime by his neck and started shaking his head back and forth. Batman was so angry and he wanted nothing more then to just end it all right now, but he knew he couldn't let that happen, because he made a promise to never kill criminals and let the law handle it. "Do not give in Bruce remember who you are and what you stand for. Show Gotham that you're not a killer, but symbol for good that will clean up the evil in the city." Batman thought to himself. Batman then raised his left hand and punched the Joker in the face knocking him out and subduing him.

Captain Gordon walks in and sees Batman along with the unconscious Joker. "You know any of my guys would have killed him if they got the chance." captain Gordon explained to the dark knight. "This city deserves better." Batman said while picking up captain Gordon's gun and returning it to him. "You know my daughter thinks you're a hero. But I still need to bring you in." captain Gordon said as he pointed his gun at Batman. Just then Harvey Bullock contacts captain Gordon on his walky talky. "Gordon come in what's your 20." Harvey asked to see what happened in the prison. "It's alright Harvey, we got the Joker." Gordon replied to his partner on the walky talky. "Son of a gun, how did you do that." Harvey asked feeling surprised by this. Captain Gordon then noticed that Batman escaped while he was distracted talking to Harvey. "I had help." Captain Gordon said while wondering where the dark knight went to after he escaped the prison. As the rest of the GCPD arrive at the penitentiary, Batman watches from the top of the rooftop and is glad that he has saved Gotham city from the Joker and his gang of villains from destroying it. He then flies off into the sky with his cape gliding the air.

THE END


End file.
